This invention relates to a mid-mounted mower attached to the bottom of a vehicle.
Mid-mounted mowers attached to vehicles, such as farm tractors, on the bottom of the body thereof must be adapted to move up and down along the undulations of the ground so as to crop lawn and grass at a constant height from the ground. Accordingly the tractor body is provided on its bottom with parallel link assemblies for supporting the mower with chains or like suspending wires. The mower is also connected to the tractor body with pulling bars which are pivoted to the front end of the body upwardly or downwardly turnably. The parallel link assemblies are connected by lifting wires to lift arms for a hydraulic unit mounted on a rear portion of the tractor body for lifting or lowering a working implement. For operation, the mower on the ground is supported by the suspending wires with an excessive length so as to move up and down along the unduations of the ground within the range provided by the excessive length. However, when the mower is mounted on the tractor body by the means described above, the mower, which is connected to the body at many portions, requires a cumbersome procedure for installation and removal. Moreover when moving upward or downward, the mower is likely to move longitudinally of the tractor relative thereto and come into contact with the wheels. Thus there arises the need to give a large wheelbase to the tractor relative to the width of the mower longitudinal of the tractor. Since the ability of the mower to follow the ground surface is dependent largely on the excessive length of the suspending wires which is determined with the mower positioned on the ground, the suspending wires must always have a predetermined excessive length which must be large enough when mowing a markedly undulating field. However, if the suspending wires have an excessive length, the mower, when lifted, will be at a level which is lower than otherwise in corresponding relation to the excess. Whereas the mower must be at a higher level when travelling on an irregular-surfaced ground involving marked rises and falls, the mower will actually be at a lower level. Consequently there arises the necessity of adjusting the suspending wires to a shorter length before lifting the mower.